Learning the Hard Way
by Sami Marie
Summary: Eventual Morgan/Garcia. Morgan is forced to trust that his team will be the ones to rescue him this time, not the other way around, when he is unexpectedly kidnapped out of the blue. Will the team find him before too much damage is done?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Learning the Hard Way.**

**Pairings: Primarily team centric, but will eventually be Morgan/Garcia**

**Summary: Morgan is forced to trust that his team will be the ones to rescue him this time, not the other way around, when he is unexpectedly kidnapped out of the blue. Will the team find him before too much damage is done? **

**A/N: So this is was inspired by what Hotchner said to Morgan at the end of this season's premiere episode. It really got me to thinking what if Morgan was forced to trust his team? And thus the idea for my first Criminal Minds fic was born.**

**Chapter 1: Hero Complex.**

Agent Derek Morgan was both exhausted and deep in thought as he dropped his boss, Agent Aaron Hotchner off. His mind wouldn't get over what Hotch had said to him in New York earlier that evening. And the main reason he couldn't stop thinking about it was because knew his boss was more than right. Morgan knew damn well he still had trust issues, but he had accepted the fact that that was just his nature and that he would probably always harbor trust issues to some degree.

Keep in mind though despite what Hotch had said he still felt more than justified in his actions. Getting that bomb away from the hospital and his team had been his main priority. The team was like his second family and since he knew he had the most experience with bombs; he didn't think twice. Instead he raced ahead of his team and drove that ambulance as far away as possible. What he did regret though was the fact that Garcia was mad at him because of it.

20 minutes later, Morgan killed the engine to his car, after coming to a stop in front of his apartment building. A nice hot shower and uninterrupted sleep were just what he needed. To bad he didn't realize he wouldn't be getting either anytime soon.

He was usually a very perceptive guy but being both exhausted and in deep thought made him completely unaware of the danger he was getting himself into. It wasn't until he felt a sharp stab in his neck that he realized something was wrong. However by then it was too late. The drug his captors had just given him already taken effect. It literally rendered him paralyzed before his whole world went black and that's what allowed the two men who had been waiting for him to carry out there perfectly executed plan.

Unbeknownst to him and the rest his team Mitchell Preston and Kyle Worrick had watching the team for months with nothing but revenge on their minds. You had to give the two evil men some credit because they knew that in order to exact their revenge on the team they had to take out Agent Morgan first and that's exactly what they were going to do. Therefore they both couldn't help but smile manically as they watched the drug render Agent Morgan completely helpless. Once they were sure he was completely out the two men dragged Morgan's body to the dark van they had near by.

_**Hours later…**_

Before he even fully opened his eyes he sensed that something wasn't quite right. First off this definitely didn't feel like his bed because if it was he'd definitely feel more rested than what he was feeling at the moment. Second off his head was pounding and that also made no sense because he knew damn well he hadn't had anything to last night. And finally last but not least his body didn't seem to want to move at all. Willing his eyes to fully open despite the pounding in his head he noticed that indeed wasn't in his apartment. Instead he was in the back of fairly large van and the reason he couldn't move was because both his hands and feet were bound.

"Glad you're finally joining us, Agent Morgan," An unfamiliar voice said.

"Who the hell are you?" Morgan asked clearly puzzled as he tried to turn his body in the direction of the voice

"That doesn't matter right now, just know I know everything there is to know about you," The voice replied.

"So then you know kidnapping me is a federal offense, right?" Morgan questioned as he tried to maneuver himself up to a sitting position.

"Sorry to disappoint you Agent Morgan but this is way more than just a simple kidnapping." Was the answer he got before a painful kick to his side haltered all his efforts to sit up. Then everything went black once again as he felt another stab in the back of his neck.

_**Later the next day…**_

Garcia awoke the day after the grueling case in New York had come to an end to find messages on her answering machine from all of the team letting her know they were home safe. All that is except for her chocolate Adonis. _Hmm… _She thought to herself, _He probably thinks I'm still mad at him. _And well to be completely honest a part of her still was. As much as she loved how strong Derek Morgan was, his hero complex had her constantly wondering when the danger he thrived on putting himself into would finally catch up with him. And it almost had because he'd come to close to being blown to pieces along with that ambulance in New York.

Telling herself to let him stew a little longer she resisted the urge to call and check up on him until well into the afternoon. When she finally did call him she got his voicemail on both his cell and home phone. "Hey it's me gorgeous," She said after the beep, "I'm not mad anymore so you can stop being stubborn and give me a call."

She then spent the rest of the evening trying not to worry as she waited for his call. However it never came that night nor did it the next day.

_**Monday morning BAU Headquarters…**_

She knew something was definitely wrong on Monday when arrived at work because he wasn't there. He had a habit of unusually arriving early on the first day back after a case to get an early start on the tedious paperwork he hated with a passion.

By 10am she wasn't the only one that was worried. In fact the whole team was starting to wonder just where their resident macho man was.

"Hey, Garcia," Emily Prentiss greeted as she entered their computer tech's bunker, "Have you heard from Morgan?"

Garcia looked over at the brunette with worry, "No I haven't and I just left my fourth message."

The brunette nodded, "Alright well I'm going to head over to his place."

Garcia nodded before saying, "Wait I'm going with you."

"Alright," Prentiss said knowing there was no way to talk her out of it. With that the two ladies left and head towards Morgan's apartment both weary of what they might find.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Learning the Hard Way.**

**Pairings: Primarily team centric, but will eventually be Morgan/Garcia**

**Summary: Morgan is forced to trust that his team will be the ones to rescue him this time, not the other way around, when he is unexpectedly kidnapped out of the blue. Will the team find him before too much damage is done? **

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and what not. They literally make my day and I really hope you guys continue to enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 2: This is Personal, Not Random.**

_**BAU Conference Room**_

JJ, Reid, and Rossi waited along with their boss Aaron Hotchner in the conference room while the two ladies made the drive over to the Morgan's apartment. Not a word was spoken but all of them were thinking the worst. Blame it on the job if you will, but the reality was it took a hell of a lot to keep Morgan away from his job.

"How's the hearing?" JJ asked their boss after a few minutes just to take everyone's mind of Morgan.

"Still a lot of ringing, but over all not too bad," Hotch answered truthfully.

"Did you know that average, otherwise healthy adult will essentially have normal hearing up to age 60 unless his or her ears are exposed to high noise levels," Reid stated cluing everyone in on just how nervous he was.

Rossi the eldest of the group, "Well from experience I can assure all you by the time you all retire you'll be practically deaf."

The group shared a small laugh at that then another one when Reid shared yet another statistic, "Yeah well so will nearly 30 million other people.

_**Outside Morgan's Apartment Building…**_

"His car's here," Garcia remarked as they both climbed out of Emily's car.

"Yeah and the rental car he drove Hotch back form New York with is over there," Emily replied as she pointed at another car three vehicles to their right.

With that both ladies both ladies made their way to the building's entrance. They made it about half way before they simultaneously stopped upon recognizing Morgan's black overnight bag.

"There's a note," Emily said as she bent down up the bag, noticing the white envelope that was on top of it.

"Should we open it?" Garcia asked hoping her voice wasn't as shaky as the rest of her now was. Her worst fear had just been confirmed. Someone had taken Morgan and could have already killed him.

Emily shook her head, "Let's wait and open back at headquarters."

Garcia nodded as she followed Emily back to the car. Once they on the road back to head quarters Emily glanced over and said, "Hey Garcia, you know we'll find him right?"

Garcia nodded but remained silent all the way back to the office.

_**BAU Conference Room…**_

"We found this note on top of his bag," Emily said immediately after her and Garcia entered the conference room.

As the news sank in with everyone it was Rossi who took action by taking the envelope from Emily, opening it and reading it to himself once before proceeding to read it out loud:

** WE HAVE HIM, THAT'S ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW FOR NOW**

** - MP&KW**

Hotch, their leader, their rock sighed wearily before saying, "Just as I suspected this isn't random it's personal."

"Are the initials MP and KW supposed to mean anything to us?" Reid asked next.

Everyone shook their heads no. At the moment those initials didn't ring a bell.

Taking order once again Hotch said, "Garcia come with me the rest of you start looking at those case files. I want names to those initials as soon as possible."

That was all they could do for now as they waited for further communication from Morgan's captors.

_**Hotchner's Office…**_

Once Hotch and Garcia entered his office he quickly shut the door before looking over at Garcia who was having a very hard time disguising her fear. "How you holding up?" He asked.

"I uh… the last thing I said to him was that I was mad at him." Garcia replied as she looked down at the floor.

"Well the last thing I did was lecture him about his actions in New York," Hotch replied as he pulled her into a small hug. "We're going to bring him home," Hotch then said not only to comfort her but himself as well.

"Thanks," Garcia said when she finally pulled away. "So what can I do, sir?" She then asked.

"Well I was going to do it, but if you want you can call his family, they need to know what's going on." Hotch answered.

"Alright," Garcia said with a nod as she left to do just that.

Once she was gone Hotch made some calls. No one was working this case but them. Everything else didn't matter; right now the only thing that mattered was bringing their fellow agent home safe and sound.

_**Chicago Morgan's Childhood Home…**_

Fran Morgan was looking forward to a day of spoiling her grandchildren, whom she was watching for her eldest daughter Sarah. At the moment both Derek and Rebecca, age three, were settled on the couch in the front room watching cartoons.

Her joy as she watched her grandchildren was interrupted by the shrill sound of the phone ringing. At first she thought it might be her son, whom she hadn't heard from in a little over a week. However it was way to early in the day for him to be calling.

"Mrs. Morgan, this is Penelope Garcia," She hearda voice immediately say after she said hello.

"My Derek's Penelope?" The older woman replied in a voice that warmed Garcia's heart.

"Yes," Garcia replied before saying," Speaking of Derek that's why I'm calling."

"Something's wrong isn't it?" Fran interrupted her mother's intuition kicking in.

""Yes… Derek he um… he was kidnapped." Garcia explained.

Fran felt her pulse begin to race as she realized one of her worst fears was coming true. She always feared something like this would happen to her son eventually. After all he dealt with the worst kind of criminals for a living. Nonetheless that didn't make hearing that her son was in danger any easier.

"Mrs. Morgan, are you still there?" Garcia said after a minute or two of silence.

"Yeah," Fran replied before asking what had happened. Assuming it had something to do with a current case.Fran then listened as Garcia explained to her that the team had just gotten back from a case two days ago and nobody had heard from him since then. Once she was done explaining all that they knew at the moment Fran as calmly as could under the circumstances said, "Call me as soon you know more,"

"I'll do that," Garcia said before hanging up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Learning the Hard Way.**

**Pairings: Primarily team centric, but will eventually be Morgan/Garcia**

**Summary: Morgan is forced to trust that his team will be the ones to rescue him this time, not the other way around, when he is unexpectedly kidnapped out of the blue. Will the team find him before too much damage is done? **

**A/N: Thank you once again for the reviews, alerts and what not. I hope you continue to enjoy because the story is just about to really heat up.**

**Chapter 3: Famous Last Words**

_**Tuesday morning Secluded cabin…**_

So far everything was going according to their plan the two men thought to them selves when they finally arrived at their destination. All they had to do now was wake up a drugged Agent Morgan and watch his face as it dawned on him where they now at.

"Hey time to wake up," Morgan heard before he was jarred awake by being shoved out of the van. Slowly he opened his eyes as he hit the ground with a thud. Once his eyes were open he was fully shocked to see they were at a cabin. However it wasn't just any cabin, it was the cabin where his nightmare with Buford had begun over twenty years ago.

"Why you seem surprised Agent Morgan," Another more familiar voice said, "I did warn you that I knew everything I needed to know about you didn't I?"

To be honest Morgan didn't really remember that which meant whatever they were drugging him with was working. However he didn't want them to know that they were getting to him. So with that in mind he determinedly pulled his weak body up to a sitting position and growled out, "I'm glad you seem to think you know me, now tell me just who the hell you are."

"I don't think you're in any position to demand anything," The other man, the one who'd woken him up said before kicking hard in the midsection.

Morgan couldn't stop the groan of pain from coming out as the kick nearly knocked the wind at him. Then there was another sharp stab, followed by darkness as the drug took affect once more.

_**Tuesday morning BAU Headquarters…**_

"I've got it," Reid said, nearly jumping out of his chair.

"We're listening," Hotch replied his voice reflecting how tired he and everyone else was. The team had spent had worked continuously through the night trying to figure out who was behind Morgan's disappearance.

"Ok," Reid began," Do remember the case we worked in Madison, Wisconsin six months ago?"

Rossi nodded the Unsub, Jacob Matson had killed five young women all because they had each rejected his advances in the same bar prior to their deaths.

Reid then continued, "Anyways he grew up in a foster home with Mitchell Preston and Kyle Worrick."

"I remember them now," Prentiss said, "Both of them refused to believe that their brother was behind the murders. Even when all evidence clearly pointed at him."

"Exactly," Reid agreed before saying, "One of them said we'd be sorry on the day we captured him."

"I know but I didn't believe it, after all no one wants to believe a family member is capable of a crime like that." Prentiss added.

"But why wait all this time?" JJ asked.

"Because they've spent all of this time planning, waiting for the perfect opportunity." Rossi answered.

"And they knew that in order to have any chance at the rest of us they needed to take Morgan out first." Hotch added.

"So let's head down to Wisconsin and get him before they do just that," Prentiss said.

"Uh Em… We don't even know that's where they have him at yet," Reid argued.

"Reid's, right," Hotch said in agreement, "Besides Wisconsin is a fairly large state. We still need information."

Just then the team was interrupted by the ringing of Hotch's cell phone ringing.

"Hotchner," He said almost mechanically in greeting.

"Sir I've got something," Garcia said as she stared at the video that was now on her computer screen.

"What is it Garcia," Hotch asked noticing the tremble in her voice.

"Just, come please," Garcia pleaded unable to describe what she was seeing. It was just to much to put into words.

"Alright," Hotch said before hanging up.

"Garcia's got something," He said to the group as he stood up.

Checking her watch JJ stood up with everyone else but didn't follow them to Garcia's office. Instead she was off to work her own magic. A press conference was being held in 20 minutes because now word had gotten out about a missing FBI agent.

_**Garcia's Office….**_

The team was now gathered around one of Garcia's computers. Their eyes were glued to the video now playing on the screen. The video featured a bloody and bruised up Morgan in what appeared to be a cabin.

_"Mom I'm sorry I never settled down and gave you those grandkids you wanted. Just so you know I was starting to think about it." Morgan's voice much weaker than normal spoke._

"There's more," Garcia said after she paused the video.

"Messages to his sisters' right?" Hotch asked.

Garcia nodded tearfully.

"It's like he doesn't think he'll be seeing them again." Reid observed.

"Famous last words," Rossi murmured.

"Huh," Reid asked looking over at Rossi.

"You're right," The older man said, "That's what they want Morgan to think. Not only are clearly physically torturing him as you can clearly see, but they're trying to mentally break him as well."

"Which means they're more methodical than we thought," Emily remarked.

"Exactly," Rossi said before continuing, "They know his family means everything to him."

And that's why the team knew this wouldn't be the last video message; the team was like everyone's second family. Therefore if they didn't figure out where Preston and Worrick had Morgan soon. The only thing that they would each have left of him would be a video just like this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Learning the Hard Way.**

**Pairings: Primarily team centric, but will eventually be Morgan/Garcia**

**Summary: Morgan is forced to trust that his team will be the ones to rescue him this time, not the other way around, when he is unexpectedly kidnapped out of the blue. Will the team find him before too much damage is done? **

**A/N: Thank you once again for the reviews, alerts and what not. Fear not Morgan will be found very soon. I promise and with that in mind enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: One Step Closer**

_**Tuesday afternoon BAU Headquarters…**_

"So have you guys figured out who kidnapped my brother yet?" The team heard a voice ask around 5pm.

The team all turned around to see one Desiree Morgan standing there with her arms crossed at her chest just like they had seen her brother do many times.

Hotch was the first to recover from the shock of seeing her there and asked curiously, "How'd you get up here?"

"I have my ways," Desiree quipped back with a familiar grin as she sat her purse down on the desk closest to her.

"In other words you mentioned who your brother was didn't you?" Emily quipped right back at her without missing a bit.

Desiree conceded with a nod before asking, "Which reminds me do any of you know why half of the people in this building are afraid of my brother?"

They all shook their heads in what was some very much needed laughter. It seemed Morgan's baby sister had the gift of being able to tell a joke no matter what was going on.

After the laughter died down Desiree then sat down on the desk next to her purse before going on to explain that she'd never been good at sitting around and waiting. That's why she had decided to fly out here to see first hand what was going on.

"So as I was saying, have you figured anything out yet?" Desiree asked repeating her earlier question.

"Yes we have," Garcia said as walked over to the group with takeout in her arms. "I was going to call your mom just as soon as I made sure they ate."

"Ah you must be the Penelope my brother's always talking about." Desiree said as she stood up and proceeded to help Garcia unload the food out of her arms.

Garcia nodded before saying to the team, "I hope you guys are hungry."

As they all began to eat Reid uncharacteristically took the initiative and informed Des, that's what she'd told them to call her, all of what they knew so far. He of course left out the part about the video they had received because as much as it had upset them to see Morgan that way he knew it would upset her and the rest of the Morgan women even more.

"So that's it?" Des asked when he finished, "These idiots haven't tried to contact you at all except for the initial note they left."

Reid looked over at Hotch unsure of what to do. Hotch then slowly stood up and gestured for the young woman to follow him.

She complied and once they were a distance away from everyone else he told her about the video message they had received earlier.

"He's still alive in the video isn't he?" She asked knowing he was reluctant to let her see the video.

"Yes but he doesn't look good," Hotch answered then paused before adding, "And your brother wouldn't want to see him like that."

"Like what? Damn it I don't care. I want to see the video," Des insisted.

They each stood there for a few moments neither one wanting to give an inch before Hotch finally caved and led her to Garcia's office.

_**Garcia's Office…**_

Garcia's eyes were once again tearfully glued to her computer screen. Another video had just arrived. This time it was addressed to her and in it Morgan looked worse than he had in the first one. That is if that was even possible.

_"Baby girl I'm sorry I never had the courage to pursue you. That I never told you I was in love with you. That I wanted to settle down for the first time in my life and that I wanted it to be with you." Morgan spoke his voice shaky as he struggled to breathe._

The video was still playing when Garcia sensed she was no longer alone. Pressing pause she turned around, not even bothering to hide her tears to see Hotch standing their along with Des.

"That's new isn't it?" Hotch asked with a glance at the screen.

Garcia nodded as she reached for a Kleenex, "This one's for me," She explained.

Hotch nodded, the team could take a look at it later. "Des, here," He said, "Would like to see the first video." With that he turned and left the two women alone. Call him a coward if you will but he really had no desire to be there when Des saw just how bad of shape her brother was in.

"Are you sure sweetie?" Garcia asked as she looked at the younger woman.

"Yes, but you can finish watching this one first," Des replied as she sat down in the chair beside Garcia.

Less than two minutes later that video was finished and /Garcia immediately pulled up the other video and pressed play. Her eyes glued to Derek's sister as she watched.

To say it was painful to see her brother, her protector looking so broken and weak when he normally seemed invincible would be an understatement. She managed to hold it together as she listened to his messages for her mom and sister. However when it came to the part that was meant for her she couldn't hold her tears back any longer as she took the Kleenex offered to her.

_"Desi girl you remind me so much of me. You always have, but do me a favor don't be like me. Find you someone that treats you right for once, someone you know I'd approve of like Sarah did. Speaking of Sarah take good care of her and mom for me."_

Once the video was finished Garcia pulled the young woman into a comforting hug as the tears continued.

A moment or two later Desiree pulled away and wiped her eyes one more time before speaking. "That's a cabin their holding him in right?"

Garcia nodded, "We're just trying to narrow down the location. Right now all we know is that it's probably in Wisconsin because that's where they're from."

"Maybe I can help you with that," Desiree replied.

"What do you mean?" Garcia asked.

"What I mean is I know whose cabin that is or I should say was." Desiree answered.

"Are you sure?" Garcia replied.

Desiree nodded before elaborating, "It still looks like it did in the pictures Derek brought back from his fishing trip with that bastard Buford. That's Buford's cabin. I remember because I begged him to ask if I could go some time. He was so angry when he said no and I gave him the silent treatment for two days afterwards. Now of course I know why he didn't want me to go."

"Alright let's tell Hotch and them the good news." Garcia said as she dialed up his number. They were one step closer to finding him.

"Hotch, I've got good news," Garcia said as soon as he answered the phone.

"Wait, hold on let me put you on speaker," Hotch asked as the rest of the team watched him curiously.

"Des here recognized the cabin in the video. It's Carl Buford's" Garcia explained.

The collective feeling of the group after hearing that was a mixture of both relief to know where he was and fear for what this was doing to Morgan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Learning the Hard Way.**

**Pairings: Primarily team centric, but will eventually be Morgan/Garcia**

**Summary: Morgan is forced to trust that his team will be the ones to rescue him this time, not the other way around, when he is unexpectedly kidnapped out of the blue. Will the team find him before too much damage is done? **

**A/N: Thank you once again for the reviews, alerts and what not. Oh and just so you know I know the angst in this story is through the roof right now but it's my muse's fault entirely. With that said I have a feeling you all will like how this chapter ends.**

**Chapter 5: Let's Bring Him Home**

_**Tuesday evening BAU Headquarters…**_

"Why are they going to all this trouble?" JJ asked angrily after Garcia delayed to them the latest information.

"Because they knew damn well how hard it would be to get Morgan to crack. They're pulling out all the stops. Hoping that one or all them together will work," Hotch answered then looked over at Rossi who had a small smile starting to form on his face. "What?" He asked.

Rossi shook his head, "None of it's working though and he's not going to let it. And you know why?"

"Why?" Des asked who had just arrived back with Garcia.

"He's trying to prove something to you," Rossi continued looking directly at Hotch. "He's trying to prove that he does trust us by taking everything they dish out. He knows we're coming that's why he's not giving in."

"And knowing my brother he's probably daring them to dish out even more just to spite them," Des added.

"That wouldn't surprise me," Emily said with a wry grin of her own.

"So what's the plan Agent Hotchner," Des asked a couple of moments later.

"Right now I'm ordering everyone to go home and try to get some sleep. We can't get him out of there if we're all exhausted." Hotch replied.

Des tried to argue but her brother's boss didn't give her a chance, "I'm not done yet. First thing tomorrow you young lady are heading back to Chicago with Reid, Garcia, and JJ. Meanwhile Dave, Emily and I are going to go bring your brother home. Am I understood?"

Des nodded before saying with a smile, "Now I know how you get my brother to listen to you."

Everyone hung around for about another hour as JJ arranged two separates flights and placed calls to all the right people in Wisconsin. Rossi, Hotch, and Emily were the first to leave and rightfully so since they had a big job ahead them tomorrow. JJ was the next to leave; meanwhile Reid and Desiree lingered and waited for Garcia to check her computers one more time for another video before leaving. It was a good thing they did to because another video had arrived. This time it was for the team's resident genius.

"Do you want to watch it before you leave, babe," Garcia asked.

He nodded after a moment of hesitation; the need to just see him was greater than his fear about what he was going to hear Morgan say.

After his nod Garcia pressed play and Desiree placed a comforting hand on Reid's shoulder as he watched the screen intently.

_"Hey kid just wanted you know that despite how much I tease you about that big brain of yours I wish I'd been half as smart as you when I was younger. It probably would've kept me out of a lot of shit. And uh… one more thing I'm sorry I turned out to be just another person that abandoned you."_

"Hey you okay Dr. Reid?" Desiree asked once the video was finished.

"Uh, yeah," He replied as he came of the trance he'd been in during the video. Reid then looked at her almost bashfully before stuttering, "And you… you can call Spencer."

"Okay then Spence," The young woman said with a smile before leaning over and giving him a friendly peck on the cheek.

Reid couldn't help but blush as he stood up and followed the two women out of the building.

That night instead of going home Reid ended up at Garcia's apartment with her and Des. None of them went to sleep right away instead they talked for a few hours and when they did finally decide to try and get some sleep Morgan's sister made herself comfortable and fell asleep with her head on his shoulder.

_**Mid Wednesday morning Morgan Family Home…**_

"It's good to finally meet you," Morgan's mom said as she gave Garcia a warm hug.

"You too," Garcia replied, "I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"So do I," The older woman agreed before greeting both JJ and Reid with a hug as well.

"I hope Des here didn't annoy you guys to much," Sarah said once everyone was seated comfortably in the living room.

"Nope," Des answered for them before they could even say anything, "In fact Spence here as become quite fond of me haven't you?"

Reid just nodded and blushed as she ran hand playfully through his hair. For the most part he remained silent over the next couple hours as they waited for word from Hotch and company. Meanwhile Garcia and JJ chatted with the three Morgan women like they were old friends.

_**Late Wednesday morning Wisconsin...**_

"Buford's cabin is only about five miles east of here," Emily said to Hotch as she took another glance at map.

Hotch nodded as he continued to drive; Rossi sat in the back seat anxiously staring out the window.

_**Inside the cabin just up ahead…**_

Morgan felt as though he was fighting a losing battle. By this point he didn't know what time it was, let alone what day. What he did know was that his team would coming soon and that's what allowed him to take the beatings his captors dished out every time the drug they wore off and he became conscious.

"Hey stop, there's someone outside," He heard his other captor say to the one who was currently swinging at him with a baseball bat. The man did just that and then each of his two captors headed outside with guns to greet the company that had just arrived.

"Stay awake, stay awake." Morgan repeated over in his head as he tried to concentrate on the commotion outside.

Instinctively he felt him self start to panic mere minutes later when the commotion quieted down and he heard the door to the cabin open.

"Morgan," Emily called out as she entered the cabin. "Derek," She called out once again when she didn't hear anything.

"Over here," he said as loudly as he could muster.

When they heard his weak voice Emily and Hotch each smiled internally as they ran over to wear he lay on the floor.

"It looks worse than it is," Morgan choked out to her as Emily crouched down beside him.

Then he cried out in pain as he felt Hotch untie his hands.

"Sorry," Hotch said to him once he had both his feet and hands unbound.

Morgan nodded weakly in response before he gave in and let his eyes drift close.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Learning the Hard Way.**

**Pairings: Primarily team centric, but will eventually be Morgan/Garcia**

**Summary: Morgan is forced to trust that his team will be the ones to rescue him this time, not the other way around, when he is unexpectedly kidnapped out of the blue. Will the team find him before too much damage is done? **

**A/N: Thank you once again for the reviews, alerts and what not. I plan on trying to have another update posted later today. However if I don't get to it will more than likely be Monday before there is an update since I have a pretty busy weekend ahead of me.**

**Chapter 6: We Are Family **

_**Wednesday afternoon Morgan family home…**_

Fran Morgan sat back and watched the scenes in the living room quietly. Her son meant the world to everyone in this room and to the ones that had gone to rescue him as well. It warmed her heart to know that, to know that even though he wasn't with her and the girls in Chicago as much as he would like that he was still with family.

Sarah her oldest sat beside her and watched her twins as they sat on Penelope's lap. Their curious three year old eyes glued to what she was doing on her lap not. Her youngest, Des, meanwhile was still asleep next Dr. Reid, whose eyes were closed as well.

JJ meanwhile had walked into the kitchen a couple of minutes ago when her cell had rang. Smiling she hung up and made her way back, crouching beside Morgan's mom and oldest sister saying, "That was Hotch. They found him."

The two eldest Morgan women smiled in relief before Sarah asked, "How is he? Did he say?"

"He didn't say much, just that he looked pretty beat up and that he passed out right before the paramedics arrived." JJ answered before going on to say, "They're airlifting him to Chicago as we speak so I'm going to call the hospital here in a bit and see if I can find out more."

"Thank you," Fran said as she took the blonde's hand in hers.

JJ nodded before going over to whisper the news to Garcia.

Garcia smiled her first real smile since this whole ordeal had begun at the news before taking one of little Rebecca's stuffed animals and throwing at the couple asleep on the couch. "Hey lovebirds," She shouted just as hit them.

Everyone in the room laughed when both Reid and Des shot awake.

"What?" They called out in unison.

"They found him," JJ said with a grin.

"So when's everyone going to be here?" Des asked next relieved that they had found her brother.

"Uh Hotch and them should be landing by 3pm. As for your brother I'm going to the hospital a call and see what I can find out," JJ answered.

Des nodded in response before offering to pick Hotch and them up. With that decided she went off to change real quick.

_**45 minutes later…**_

"Alright," JJ said to everyone except for Des who had just left for the airport. "The hospital said Morgan should be arriving their about three as well. However they'll be taking him directly to surgery."

"Surgery," Fran interrupted with concern, "What kind of surgery?"

"Umm he's a got punctured lung due to all the blows he took to his ribs and his left shoulder suffered a lot of damage. That was all they really knew at the moment." JJ answered.

Fran nodded; relieved to know it wasn't as bad as she had originally thought when she'd heard the word surgery. Still it sounded like they had done quite a bit of damage to her son.

"So here's what I'm thinking," JJ said next. "He's going to be in surgery for at least a few hours after he arrives. Therefore it really doesn't make any since for us all to head directly to the hospital once Hotch and them arrive."

Fran nodded waiting here was bad enough, but waiting in the hospital would be even more nerve wracking.

"What I suggest is that we wait until after dinner to head to the hospital. Not only will it give Hotch and them some time to relax but we should know more by then as well."

"Alright then, that sounds good to me," Fran replied as her mind quickly began to think about what to fix for dinner.

"You don't need to go to too much trouble," Reid said sensing what Morgan's mom was thinking.

"Nonsense," The woman argued with a shake of her head, "You guys deserve a good meal at the very least for rescuing my son."

"Don't argue with her," Sarah advised with a smile as she scooped up both of her now asleep kids. "She's more stubborn than all three of us kids put together."

With that she went off to lay her kids down in another room; meanwhile Reid nodded and picked up the book he'd reading earlier.

After a bit JJ sat down on the couch next to Reid and interrupted his reading once again by asking, "So you like Des don't you?"

"What, of course I do," Reid stammered before quickly adding, "But not that way."

"Oh come on," JJ scoffed, "Besides I don't think Morgan would mind."

Reid shook his head, "No you're wrong he would mind. I doubt he thinks anyone's good enough for her."

"That's only because she doesn't have the best taste in men," Sarah spoke up upon her return, "You would definitely be an improvement."

"Besides, Spence she definitely likes you," Garcia added with a grin.

"You really think so?" the young man asked before returning his attention back to his book.

_**1 hour later…**_

"I'm back," they then heard the voice of the woman they'd been talking about earlier as Des walked through the front door with Hotch, Emily, and Rossi in tow.

Garcia was the first one to jump and greet them, giving them each a hug she silently thanked them for getting her chocolate Adonis out of there."

Next JJ walked over and told Hotch what the hospital had told her, "We're going to wait until after dinner to head over there."

Hotch nodded as he sat down in a nearby chair; Rossi followed suit. Emily meanwhile had Des lead her to the nearest shower. It sounded a good plan to them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Learning the Hard Way.**

**Pairings: Primarily team centric, but will eventually be Morgan/Garcia**

**Summary: Morgan is forced to trust that his team will be the ones to rescue him this time, not the other way around, when he is unexpectedly kidnapped out of the blue. Will the team find him before too much damage is done? **

**A/N: Thank you once again for the reviews, alerts and what not. So I really meant to have this up yesterday. However since I didn't I figured I'd go and post it now before I literally head out the door. Oh and it will probably be Monday before there's a new chapter, we'll just have to see how it goes.**

**Chapter 7: On the Road to Recovery**

_**Wednesday evening 6pm…**_

After a dinner of baked chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans everyone was both stuffed and anxious to head over to the hospital. Therefore as soon as the kitchen was clean they did just that.

Well actually Sarah had to make a detour and drop her kids off at home with her husband. However she arrived just in time to hear what her brother's doctor had to say.

"Are you all here for Agent Morgan?" Asked a short man who appeared to be in his early 40's.

"Yes, I'm his supervisor Agent Hotchner and this is his mother," Hotch said as both he and Fran stood up.

"Alright," The man said introducing himself as Dr. Johnston before continuing, "I'm not going to lie to you Agent Morgan took quite a beating. Several of his ribs are fractured; in fact more than one punctured his left lung. Luckily only part his lung actually collapsed; however we still inserted a chest tube to help him breathe easier."

"How long will he have to have the chest tube in?" Fran asked with concern.

"More than likely up to a week that way his ribs have time to heal and his lung is able to fully re-inflate," Dr. Johnston answered pausing briefly before going on to explain the extent of the shoulder injury. "We had to repair his rotator cuff because it was torn pretty badly. However in 4-6 months he should have full strength back in that shoulder. Other than he just has several bumps and bruises."

"Can we see him?" Fran asked once the doctor was finished.

He nodded, "Sure but only a couple at a time for right now. And I'm going to warn you he probably won't wake up until tomorrow which given the pain he's going to be in is a good thing."

It was quickly decided that Fran and his sisters would go in first, followed by Garcia and Reid.

_**Morgan's Hospital Room…**_

__The beeping and buzzing of machines greeted the three Morgan women as they entered the room. Morgan himself lay perfectly still, his injured arm already in a sling. Fran could see the makings of a black eye as she drew closer to his right side. Taking his hand in her much smaller one she leaned over and placed a kiss to his brow before saying, "Hey baby, they say you're going to be just fine, but you still gave us quite a scare."

"Yeah bro kidnapping doesn't really become you," Des said with a little less bite to her normal sarcasm.

Sarah shook her head and wiped away a few stray tears before saying," Just ignore her Derek and get better because your niece and nephew are driving me crazy."

The three Morgan women continued their vigil for a few minutes longer before they each placed a kiss to his and head back to the waiting room so that his other family could see him.

_**Hospital Waiting Room…**_

The team waited in the waiting room as patiently as they could. Emily and JJ sat on either side of Garcia who was lost deep in her own thoughts. She like all of them was relieved that they'd gotten to Morgan in time. That except for a few injuries he'd come out of the ordeal physically alright. What she and all of them were worried about was what remained to be seen. And that was how this situation had affected him mentally and emotionally, particularly how being back in that cabin had affected him.

"They're back," JJ leaned over and whispered to her friend giving Garcia's arm a gentle squeeze.

_**Morgan's Room…**_

__Garcia made her way quickly over to Morgan's uninjured side as soon as she and Reid entered the room. Reid meanwhile stood on the other side; his eyes first observing Morgan and then they fluttered around the room as he tried to figure out just what he wanted to say.

Garcia meanwhile took Morgan's hand and brought it up to her lips before tearfully joking, "You know handsome only you could look this good unconscious."

Then she sighed before speaking again, "I've been so worried about you these past few days. Wondering if you alright, wondering if you thought I was still mad at you. Which by the way I'm not; I don't think I ever really was. You make that too hard for me, you know."

Garcia then fell silent as she fought for control over her emotions.

Reid took that opportunity to finally say something. His mind the whole time thinking about what Morgan had said to him in the video. "You know I never thought I'd say this but I'm starting to miss you picking on me. So I'm hoping you'll wait up and be back to your old self soon because we're all different without you around, even Hotch."

What he left unsaid though was that he was thankful they hadn't killed Morgan, that he glad Morgan was still going to be there for him when all of this was said and done, and that like Morgan had said himself he wasn't going to be someone that had abandoned him. With one more lingering glance he stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed back to the waiting room. He knew it would be him that would have to give someone else a turn because Garcia wasn't going to be leaving Morgan's side anytime soon.

One by one JJ, Emily, Rossi, and Hotch took their turns and all the while Garcia remained by his side. By the time they had all had their chance to see him visiting hours were way past over. So with that in mind they all with the exception of Garcia eventually left the hospital knowing there would be plenty of time to see him tomorrow.

_**The next Morning…**_

__Garcia was still sleeping lighting early the next morning when she felt her hand that still held Morgan's being squeezed weakly.

"Hey good morning baby-girl," She heard.

"It is now, it is now," She replied unable to stop the tears that followed. And for the first time in nearly a week they were happy tears.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Learning the Hard Way.**

**Pairings: Primarily team centric, but will eventually be Morgan/Garcia**

**Summary: Morgan is forced to trust that his team will be the ones to rescue him this time, not the other way around, when he is unexpectedly kidnapped out of the blue. Will the team find him before too much damage is done? **

**A/N: Thank you once again for the reviews, alerts and what not. Sorry about the lack of updates over the weekend. On top of that I actually would've had this chapter up earlier today but I haven't been happy with it so I had play around with it some more. However the good news is that I am finally happy with it and that updates will be back to at least once a day, possibly more depending on how much I'm able to get typed up. And with that in mind here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Moving Forward**

_**Wednesday morning Morgan family home…**_

"Good Morning, Spence," Des said to the young man just now waking beside her.

Despite how late it had been when they'd all arrived back at the house last night neither one of them had been able too sleep. Therefore they ended up in Des's room long after everyone else had drifted off. For the most part the conversation had centered on her brother, more specifically about how this whole situation had been a huge wake up call for them both. Her being 26 and him being only a year older at 27 they each saw Morgan as an older pillar of strength, and because of that they had each allowed themselves to believe that nothing could get to him; that he was invincible. Morgan getting kidnapped definitely disproved that theory though.

As they continued to talk however the conversation turned more towards them and their growing relationship. Both almost shyly admitted to liking one another despite the fact that normally they wouldn't be each other's type. Des fully admitting that she usually fell for the guy who would end up treating her the worst because she knew darn well her big brother would come to her rescue. Reid, on the other hand, well he just admitted that he'd always been too much of a geek to ever really get involved with anyone. Finally around 2am they became too tired to talk and eventually dosed off in each others arms.

"Good morning," He started to say but he was surprisingly stopped by a kiss from her.

"Wh…what was that for," he stammered once she pulled away only mere seconds later.

'I just felt like it," Des replied with an innocent smile before they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey lovebirds, Derek's awake. We're heady to the hospital pretty quick here." Des heard her older sister say.

"Umm we'll talk later," Reid said before quickly heading out the door.

Des nodded, smiling to herself as she watched him leave.

_**Morgan's Hospital room…**_

"Hey what's with the tears, Mama," Morgan said to Garcia as he tried to reach out and comfort her. Something was stopping him though. Pain, that's what it was. Why did he hurt so much? He'd come out the incident in New York fine that he knew because he remembered driving Hotch back to Quantico. So why was he here in a hospital room?

Through her tears Garcia saw the confusion on his face and for a moment she was almost glad he didn't seem to remember all the torture he'd just been through. "Don't try and move sweetness," She said when she saw him wince. "You took quite a beating," She then said as she began to explain what had happened.

She didn't get even halfway through her explanation before the memory of what happened came back to him. "Being back there was the worst part," he whispered al most inaudibly.

Garcia nodded knowing he was referring to the cabin as she leaned over and tried her best to wrap arms around him. It was hard given his shoulder and the tube in his chest but somehow she managed to get close enough to give him the comfort he needed.

And that's how everyone found them when they arrived less than an hour later.

"I don't think we're alone anymore," Garcia whispered in his ear when she heard the door open.

He just grinned and was about to say something when des spoke up instead, "You know bro I'm pretty sure the doctor didn't order this as a part of your recovery."

"Yeah well doctors don't know everything," He quipped back softly making everyone smile.

"Alright we'll let it slide this time," Sarah replied, "But only if you promise the next family reunion won't be in hospital."

"Deal," Morgan replied wincing at that moment because his shoulder was beginning to throb.

Morgan tried unsuccessfully to hide the pain, but he couldn't, and it was Hotch who slipped out of the room in search of a nurse.

It didn't take long for a nurse to come and up his meds immediately bringing him some relief from the pain.

"Dr. Johnston will be in to check on him in a couple of hours," The nurse said as she checked his vitals.

Not long after she left Morgan drifted back off to sleep under the watchful eyes of everyone he cared about.

"I thought for a minute he didn't remember what had happened," Garcia said to Hotch specifically explaining how confused he'd been at first.

"Yeah well it's not like he wants to remember," Reid said drawing reference from him own experience with Hankel, "It's just that the more you try to forget the more you remember."

"Did he remember the videos at all?" Des asked.

"I don't think so," Garcia replied, "But I didn't even bring them up."

Des nodded and leaned against Reid thankful that he didn't appear to remember the messages he'd been forced to give.

They all watched over Morgan and chatted quietly amongst themselves until the doctor ushered them all out a couple of hours later. Leaving the doctor to his job the gang all headed down to the cafeteria for lunch and hoped that when they got back that Dr. Johnston would have nothing but good things to say.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Learning the Hard Way.**

**Pairings: Primarily team centric, but will eventually be Morgan/Garcia**

**Summary: Morgan is forced to trust that his team will be the ones to rescue him this time, not the other way around, when he is unexpectedly kidnapped out of the blue. Will the team find him before too much damage is done? **

**A/N: Thank you once again for the reviews, alerts and what not. For some reason the last chapter was more difficult than I thought it would be, but that's probably just because it was a transitional chapter. We're now transitioning to the second part of this story. Which will entail Morgan's recovery, the budding relationship between Des and Reid, and last but not least Morgan and Garcia move from flirty best friends to what they're meant to be. So as you can see there's plenty of story left and with that in mind I'll stop my rambling and let you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Chapter 9: We're making Progress**

_**Outside Morgan's Hospital Room…**_

After lunch they made their way back upstairs and they didn't have to wait long for Dr. Johnston to exit Morgan's room.

Smiling he looked at everyone before he began, "He's doing really good in fact him waking up this early is a good sign because I didn't expect him to wake up quite so soon. Plus he's already breathing easier, so his lung is re-inflating at a good pace. At this rate he'll have the chest tube out by Monday."

"What about his memory, doctor?" Hotch asked, "Should we be concerned about it being so fuzzy."

"I'll tell you what I told him," Dr. Johnston replied, "What they were drugging with hasn't fully left his system yet and given how drugged they kept him that isn't surprising. His mind will be a lot clearer once it's out of his system."

"And how long will that take?" Hotch asked.

"Probably another 48 hours before it fully leaves his system, plus by then we can start weaning him off the morphine as well. Like I said though given what he's been through his progress already is remarkable."

"Thank you doctor," Fran said with a smile.

He nodded and said he'd back to check on him later before leaving.

_**Inside Morgan's Hospital Room…**_

Relieved to the good news they all entered Morgan's room and found him with his eyes barely open. It was obvious he was trying to fight sleep and it was even more obvious that he was losing the battle.

"Hey did you guy's have a good lunch," He asked softly opening his eyes just a touch more.

"Yep bro, let me tell you the cafeteria here sure has five-star cuisine," Des quipped as she sat down. "We'll tell you all about it when you wake up so rest ok,"

"I'll hold you to that," he murmured before the pain meds kicked in and he let his eyes close all the way.

Everyone else followed suit and sat down; Garcia re-gathered his hand in hers as they once again protectively watched over him as he slept.

It was more than clear to the nurse that filtered in and out the rest of the day why he was doing so well. A man that was this loved, that meant so much to so many had a lot to live for, and whatever strength he didn't have they gave him.

_**Later that day…**_

Morgan woke up to the sound of Hotch and other voices trying convince Garcia to leave so she could get some rest. He opened his eyes slowly and noticed how tired she looked as she vehemently refused to leave his side. Giving her hand a squeeze to let her know he was awake he whispered, "Baby girl listen to them please. I'll be fine… even goddesses like your self need their beauty sleep."

Garcia looked at him silently asking if he was sure because she didn't want to leave him.

He nodded and squeezed her hand a little harder this time.

Garcia finally relented when Morgan's mom offered to stay with him for the night

Not too much later they all said goodnight to Morgan and ushered Garcia out the door leaving mother and son alone.

_**Morgan family home…**_

As soon as they got back to the house they ordered in for dinner and after watching a little TV together they each went to their separate spaces. Sarah of course went home, Garcia ended up in Derek's old room, Emily and JJ to Sarah's old room, Des and Reid went off to her room, Rossi and Hotch remained in the living room.

_**Desiree's room…**_

"So what did you want to talk about?" Des asked innocently on purpose once they were alone in her room.

Reid rolled his eyes at the teasing little game she was trying to play before saying, "That innocent act may work on your brother but it doesn't work on me."

"Ok but I still don't the point in analyzing why I kissed you this morning," Des replied, "You see it's rather simple. I wanted to. In fact I'm pretty sure I'll feel like doing it again."

With that said she sat down next to him on the bed and proceeded to do just that, kiss him.

Reid sighed into her mouth; he just couldn't think when she was that close to him. Therefore instead he just did what came naturally and kissed her back.

After a couple of minutes Des pulled away and breathlessly said, "See I told you I liked it."

Reid was blushing as he said, "So do I."

_**Morgan's Hospital room…**_

"What," Morgan finally asked a few minutes after everyone was gone.

"Nothing… I just I always knew there was the possibility something like this would eventually happen to you, when you told me were joining the FBI," Fran admitted. .

"Yeah, so did I but that doesn't make it any easier does it?" Morgan replied as he reached for her hand.

Fran nodded before going on to say, "That's true but at least I knew you were going to be okay."

"Is that your mother's intuition talking?" Morgan probed with a grin.

Fran nodded again before adding, "Plus I had the luxury of knowing my son works with some of the best agents in the world."

"That I do," Morgan replied his voice sounding tired once again, "That's why I didn't give up. I knew if I hung in there they'd find me."

Fran gave yet another nod before leaning over to kiss him on the forehead. "Get some rest baby; I'll be here when you wake up."

Smiling, Morgan gave in and once again drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Learning the Hard Way.**

**Pairings: Primarily team centric, but will eventually be Morgan/Garcia**

**Summary: Morgan is forced to trust that his team will be the ones to rescue him this time, not the other way around, when he is unexpectedly kidnapped out of the blue. Will the team find him before too much damage is done? **

**A/N: Thank you once again for the reviews, alerts and what not. So this chapter is mainly Morgan and his mom with a little Morgan, Des, and Reid interaction thrown in. The next chapter though will definitely have a really good Morgan/Garcia moment, I promise. Anyways enjoy this and the new episode of Criminal Minds tonight as well.**

**Chapter 10: Mom's Always Know Best**

_**Morgan's Hospital Room…**_

Fran sat there and watched her son sleep, something she hadn't done since he was a small boy, for awhile before she herself finally drifted off. It was around 2am when that mother's intuition he'd hinted at earlier sensed that her son was awake and so she started to wake up as well.

"You don't have to wake up," He whispers his voice unable to hide the pain he was in.

She shakes her head and says, "Yes I do, don't you know I've never been able to sleep when you're hurting or sick."

He nodded remembering all the times she'd stayed up with him when he couldn't sleep as a child, despite having to go to work the next day.

Silence settled in as she watched him try to get more comfortable; his arm and ribs made that impossible though.

"So tell me more about your team's Dr. Reid." Fran said hoping to distract him from the pain.

"He's a good kid… too smart for his own good. Why do want to know?" Morgan answered.

Fran smiled, she could tell her distraction was working by the curiosity in his eyes. "Because I think our Des likes him,"

"Oh, does she now," Morgan remarked making a mental note to have a talk with Reid about this soon.

"Yeah." She replied going on to explain how they seemed to be getting along quite well.

"Interesting," Morgan replied once she was done, "At least he's an improvement from the last guy she was with.

Fran nodded before steering the subject away from her youngest daughter and onto him, "Speaking of interesting it's nice to finally meet someone you obviously care about."

Morgan knew she was referring to Garcia and to the fact he hardly ever introduced her to the women in his life; mainly because he'd never been in a relationship long enough for it to get to that stage. "Trying to pair us all off aren't you?" He teased.

"Just doing my job, making sure all my babies are happy," Fran said with a grin.

Morgan nodded as his mind filled up with thoughts about Garcia. His mom was right about one thing Garcia did make him happy even if she still refused to believe they could be more than friends. "I told her I loved once," He said out loud. "It was right after she got shot but she either didn't get it or she just didn't believe me."

"And you didn't push it or try to explain it, am I right?" Fran interrupted.

"Yeah I just… well it was just easier to make sure she got better. To let things stay the same." Morgan agreed.

Fran shook her head at her son's stubbornness he was just too much like his father, "Derek love isn't supposed to be easy, if it was the world would be a much happier place."

"Believe I know mom, it's just that…" Morgan started to say but was interrupted by his mom.

"I'm not finished," She said, "I don't know all the details but it's obvious she hasn't had an easy life and well neither have you quite frankly. It's no wonder neither one of you are willing to take the next step."

Morgan smiled to him self as a nurse came in and interrupted their talk to take his vitals. It was true what they said about moms always knowing what was best. And with that and a new found resolve to talk to Garcia the next time they were alone in mind he let his eyes close once again not long after the nurse left.

_**Later Friday Morning…**_

It was nearly 10am before Morgan fully came awake again. Sure he'd woken up a couple of times during that time but that was just to switch to a more comfortable position and then he was right back out.

By this point everyone had arrived so one of the first things he saw was his little sister sitting on Reid's lap, playing with his hair.

"Des what are you doing?" He said causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"Just playing with his hair," Des answered, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You didn't tell me they were getting that close," Morgan said to his mom as he gestured at them weakly with his good arm.

Fran and Sarah smiled at the protective tone in his voice.

"At least we aren't making out," Des teased.

Reid blushed and quickly urged her off his lap so he could get out of the room.

"No you stay, the rest of you out," Morgan said stopping him in his tracks.

Amused they all made their way out of the room; the last one out being Garcia who warned him to be nice.

_**Outside Morgan's Hospital Room…**_

"Damn," Muttered Emily as soon as they were out in the hallway.

"I know," JJ who was next to her said, "I really wanted to witness that confrontation."

"Well at least at least we know one thing for sure," Rossi started to say.

"Morgan can't hurt Reid without hurting himself at the moment," Hotch said finishing what he knew Rossi was going to say.

_**Back Inside Morgan's room…**_

"What?" Des probed once it was just the three of them.

"This," Morgan gestured at the two of them once again, "Are you sure… because I don't want either one of you getting hurt."

Reid who had been looking at the floor finally looked up and only hesitated for second before answering, "Uh… Morgan no offense but our relationship or lack there of really has nothing to do with you."

Morgan nodded, "I know but like I said I care about you both so don't rush into anything."

"We're not," Des assured him. "Yes we've kissed a couple of times but that's because we both like each other and we want to see where this might go."

"Al right I'll leave it alone,' Morgan relented.

"Thank you," Des said leaning over to give him a hug. Meanwhile Reid went to let everyone know it was safe to come back in.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Learning the Hard Way.**

**Pairings: Primarily team centric, but will eventually be Morgan/Garcia**

**Summary: Morgan is forced to trust that his team will be the ones to rescue him this time, not the other way around, when he is unexpectedly kidnapped out of the blue. Will the team find him before too much damage is done? **

**A/N: Thank you once again for the reviews, alerts and what not. This is one of the chapters I've looked forward to writing the most so I'm excited that the story is at this point. With that said we are jumping ahead a few days in this chapter because in order for this to happen the story needed to move along a bit. Anyways I hope you enjoy all the Morgan/Garcia interaction in this chapter.**

**Chapter 11: The Best Laid Foundation**

_**Friday evening…**_

That night it was Des that stayed with Morgan; curling up on the bed beside him like she'd done as a little girl. The only difference was that all of those times she'd been the one that was scared or hurting, this time though it was him.

Meanwhile when the rest of them arrived back at the Morgan house that night Hotch called a small meeting with the team. What they mainly discussed was how much longer they would all remain in Chicago. In the end it was decided that they would stay at least until Morgan was released from the hospital and since that appeared to be next Wednesday at the moment; it appeared as though they were going to be here at least through next week.

_**Five days later…**_

Morgan was very happy because today he was finally getting released from the hospital. Yet another step had been completed on his road to recovery; it was just too bad that he still had several more steps to complete.

As promised by the doctor by Monday his lung was strong enough that they were able to remove the chest tube. Most of his bumps and bruises were starting to fade, and on top of that the pain in his ribs had died down to a more tolerable ache. Furthermore because the drug he'd been given was finally out of his system his mind was much clearer. The only negative to that though was that he remembered everything; even the videos he'd been forced to send.

He made no mention of that to anyone though and no one brought it up. Over all though he was making good progress physically though and he guessed everyone figured there'd be plenty of time to deal with the emotional damage.

"You almost ready, handsome?" Garcia asked sticking her head in the door.

He nodded coming out of his reverie and said, "I've been ready."

Garcia smiled knowing he was referring to the fact that he hated hospitals. "Good cause the doctor said you can leave any minute now," She then said.

"Good," Morgan replied before gesturing to come in with his good arm.

She complied and once she was close enough he leaned forward and whispered, "Thank you," Before kissing her forehead.

Sighing in his half embrace she let the meaning of those two little words sink in. They covered so much. He was thankful for her just being there for him, but the truth was where else would she be? After all he'd done the same for her after she'd been shot. She also knew he was grateful that he hadn't been pushed to talk what had happened. However once again she was just returning the favor. He hadn't pushed her either; instead he'd been there to listen when she was ready. Therefore that's what she was going to do for him.

_**Two Hours Later…**_

It was good, no scratch that it was great, to be home and not in the hospital anymore. Even greater was the fact that both of his families were here. However as much as he would like to stay out here in the living room and celebrate his release with them; he knew that wasn't going to happen. Between his energy being tapped out from the car ride here and the pain pills he'd taken a few minutes ago he was having a hard time staying awake.

"Come on, love," Garcia said seeing how tired he looked.

Standing up she reached over and helped him up as well before leading him to his old room.

_**Morgan's old room… **_

"Stay," He pleaded once he was settled comfortably on the bed.

"You bet, handsome," She said as she settled on the bed next to him.

Using his good arm he brought her even closer to him letting her warmth and presence lull him to sleep.

_**Later that afternoon... **_

"What's on your mind, sweetness," Garcia said a couple hours later as she lowly came awake.

Morgan smiled he'd been awake for a few minutes now just watching her and thinking, "You," He answered, "Everything, but mainly you."

"Oh," She replied, "Anything about me in particular?"

He nodded then paused to gather his courage before elaborating, "Do you remember the video messages they made me send?"

"Yeah, sugar I do, why?" She replied almost fearful of where this was heading.

"Because I do," He answered, "But the one I remember the most is yours." Pausing only briefly before continuing, "What you need to know is that I meant it; I meant every word. I'm just sorry you had to hear it the way you did."

"Derek," She said softly in a half-hearted attempt to stop him because in reality she really wanted him to continue.

"No just listen please?" He asked not wanting to stop this conversation now that it had been started.

"I wanted you, us…" He said, "I wanted us to have our fairytale moment. You know the one where I got to watch your face light up when you realized that for the past two years, at least, all the flirtations weren't just a game. Instead they were real and I meant them."

"Derek," She said this time with tears streaming down her face.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" He asked as he wiped her tears away one by one.

"No," She argued, "You're wrong I do believe you. It's well… It's just that I'm afraid what will happen if we cross that line. I don't want to lose what we already have. I don't want to lose you completely from my life."

"Oh baby girl," He said leaning in just enough to brush her lips with his. "That will never happen. I promise you we'll always at the very least be friends. And you know why? It's because we were friends first. We've already laid that foundation and it's too strong to break, ok"

She nodded and then pulled away because she needed some space to think.

Morgan sighed as he watched her leave. The ball was in her court now that she knew how he really felt. All he could do at this point was wait.

**_A Few minutes later..._**

Hey is everything alright?" He heard a voice ask a few minutes later. Looking towards the door way he noticed Emily standing there.

He didn't answer right away so Emily came closer and said, "Garcia looked upset, said she needed fresh air."

"I told her how I felt," Morgan finally replied before going on to sum up the conversation he'd just had with Garcia.

The brunette couldn't help but smile to herself because is was definitely about time these two had had that talk, "If it helps I'm pulling for you."

"Thanks, it does," He replied with a small grin.

"Good, because if you want when we leave on Friday I'll work on her. By the time you come back she'll be all yours," Emily offered with a grin of her own.

He just nodded in response.

"Alright then, I'll come back for you in few minutes. Dinner's almost done," Emily said before leaving.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Learning the Hard Way.**

**Pairings: Primarily team centric, but will eventually be Morgan/Garcia**

**Summary: Morgan is forced to trust that his team will be the ones to rescue him this time, not the other way around, when he is unexpectedly kidnapped out of the blue. Will the team find him before too much damage is done? **

**A/N: Thank you once again for the reviews, alerts and what not. First off happy Friday out there to all my readers; second off on with the story. In this chapter we have our two leading couples saying good bye to each other as the team minus Morgan heads back to Quantico. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: I'm Leaving You In Good Hands**

_**Friday morning Morgan's room…**_

It was now Friday and the team was getting ready to head back to Quantico. Morgan, who'd stayed true to his word and hadn't brought the matter of how he felt again, was currently watching his baby girl pack from his bed.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't sad. He'd give anything to be flying back today with his team; however the truth was his body just wouldn't be able to a trip like that quite yet.

Then again maybe this distance would be a good thing for both him and Garcia. It would give her plenty of time to absorb the knowledge of how he felt; hopefully it would give her time to adjust to it as well.

"I'm going to miss you too, sweetness," Garcia said as if reading his mind once her bag was zipped shut.

"Not as much as I'm going to miss you, baby girl," He said as she sat down next to him.

"I wouldn't bet on that," Garcia said leaning into him. "I'm going to call you everyday even though I know I'm leaving you in good hands."

"I look forward to those phone calls," Morgan replied softly as he nuzzled her neck.

"Derek, wha… what are you doing?" Garcia asked breathlessly a moment later when she felt his lips just below her ear.

"Giving myself to think about when the nightmares come," Morgan said as he nipped at her earlobe gently.

"Why didn't you tell me you were already having them?" Garcia asked with concern.

"Because I haven't yet," he answered, "But that's only because you've been here to chase them away. However if you want me to stop I will."

Shaking her head because it would be a lie if she told him to stop she leaned back to give him better access and then she moaned as he trailed kisses up and over to her lips.

A knock on the door broke the spell however as they heard JJ say, "Garcia are you packed yet? Hotch and Rossi are already starting to load up the car."

"I guess that's my cue to go," Garcia said when she heard JJ's footsteps retreat.

Morgan nodded with a smile and let her pull away.

"Be good and I'll see you in a week or so okay, handsome." She then said as she picked her bag.

"I can't wait," he said smiling even more as he watched her walk out of the room. She'd let him kiss her, that had to be a good sign right?

_**Across the hall meanwhile…**_

"I'll call you as soon as we land," Reid said to Des once he zipped his bag shut.

"You do that and I'll see you soon," Des said as she walked over and put her arms around him.

"Soon, how soon?" Reid asked knowing full well with her being in Chicago and his job it would be difficult to pull that off.

"As soon as my brother's cleared to fly," Des answered with a smile, "Besides someone has to take care of him while you guys rid the world of psychos."

Reid returned her smile with one of his own and reached up to caress her cheek as he said, "I guess I should be thankful you're such a caring sister."

"Yes you should," Des said before kissing him.

They both heard the knock on the door but just ignored it; instead they enjoyed the feel and taste of each other.

"I've got to go," Reid finally said breathlessly when he finally pulled away.

"Don't miss me too much," Des said before following him out of her room.

_**One hour later…**_

"You know I was wrong," Emily said to JJ as the jet began to take off.

"Wrong about what?" JJ asked looking up from the file she'd been reading.

"I thought Morgan was the foolish one. Not seeing what was obvious to everyone else," Emily began to explain.

"You're talking about him and Garcia aren't you?" JJ interrupted.

Emily nodded and glanced over at their resident tech queen, who was currently bobbing her head to whatever music was blaring on her Ipod. "Apparently he told her how he felt the other night." Emily said before going on to sum up what Morgan had told her.

"So that's why she practically ran out of the house the other night," JJ said when Emily was finished.

"Yep," Emily replied. "And all this time I was wrong because I thought he'd be the one that was afraid to commit when she finally decided to make a move. Instead he makes the first move and it's her that's afraid."

"I know but I can't really blame her, it's almost too good to be true. After all how often do you find a great guy, like him?"

"That's true. I don't think she realizes how lucky she is," Emily agreed before admitting, "That's kind of why I told Morgan I'd work on her when we got back to Quantico."

JJ shook her head at the brunette before saying, "Okay I'll help you."

"Good," Emily said, "She's bound to listen to listen to at least one of us."

The two women then fell silent as the plane ride continued. And unbeknownst to them Rossi, who wasn't sitting that far away, had heard just enough of their conversation to decide that come Monday morning he was going to have a little talk with Garcia himself.

_**Quantico, Virginia 2 hours later…**_

The plane had touched down not that long ago and Hotch watched the members of his teams all go their separate ways once they reached the parking lot. Reid who was getting in Garcia's car already had his phone out. Chuckling to himself Hotch got in his car knowing full well just who the young man was calling. And with knowledge in mind Hotch pulled out his own phone and dialed a number himself, hoping Haley would let him to talk to his son.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Learning the Hard Way.**

**Pairings: Primarily team centric, but will eventually be Morgan/Garcia**

**Summary: Morgan is forced to trust that his team will be the ones to rescue him this time, not the other way around, when he is unexpectedly kidnapped out of the blue. Will the team find him before too much damage is done? **

**A/N: Thank you once again for the reviews, alerts and what not. So I went to post yesterday and realized that you guys had caught up everything I'd had written and mapped out for this story so far. And so that's why even though I intended to update yesterday I didn't. Instead though I got myself back on track and mapped out most of what's left in this story. I guess that's the good news. Anyways enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: Monday Morning Conspiracies**

_**Monday Morning BAU Headquarters…**_

"This is awkward," Emily said to Reid referring to the fact that Morgan wasn't already there.

"You're right it is weird, He'd normally be teasing us about how we spent the weekend right now," Reid agreed.

"Or complaining about the way I make coffee," JJ said walking over with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Hey you've come along way since the first time you made it here," Reid offered in response to her comment.

"You're right about that," JJ said before asking, "So what'd you do besides spend the whole weekend talking to your girlfriend."

"Des is not my girlfriend," Reid argued.

Emily shook her head before asking, "Have you guys kissed?"

Reid nodded.

"And you guys are planning on seeing each other when she flies back with Morgan, right?" JJ added.

Reid nodded again.

"Then she's your girlfriend," Both Emily and JJ exclaimed loudly just as Hotch walked over to them.

"What's going on?" Their boss asked looking almost happy despite being back at work.

"We were talking about how weird it is around here without Morgan," Reid answered.

"Plus Em and I, here," JJ said, "Were trying to get Reid to realize he has a girlfriend now."

"Did it work," Hotch asked.

"Yep," Emily replied with a nod before saying, "You look like you had a pretty good weekend."

"Yeah I spent it listening to my son telling me that "Mighty Morgan" getting kidnapped was not cool," Hotch answered getting a laugh from all of them in response.

"Mighty Morgan, I'm so calling him that the next time I see him," Emily said after letting out another chuckle.

"Yeah and I'll just watch him kill you one handed," Reid replied before turning his attention to the paperwork piled up on his desk.

The rest of them followed suit and attacked the paperwork that had built up over the past week.

_**Monday morning Morgan family home…**_

"Shh!" Rebecca said to her twin brother as they snuck in their uncle's room, despite being told to stay out.

"No you, Shh!" Derek said to his sister as he tried to shut the door quietly behind them.

"I'm not asleep," Morgan said startling both three year olds.

"Uncle Derek," They both exclaimed as they climbed on the bed beside him.

"What do you brats, want," Morgan asked teasingly.

"To see if you were okay," They both answered in unison.

"I'm ok," He said as he gave each his niece and nephew a one armed hug.

"Good, cause Mama said the bad guys got you this time," His little niece said.

"Yeah, but Aunt Des, said your friends came in and kicked their butts," His nephew added.

"That's what they get paid to do," Morgan said with a grin before his cell phone rang.

Rebecca quickly moved to answer before her uncle had a chance. "Hi Pen," She greeted.

Morgan smiled as he watched his little niece chat with Garcia for another minute or two before she handed the phone to him.

_"I see you've already been woken up, hot stuff," Garcia greeted once he had the phone._

"Yeah well I didn't really sleep good last night anyways," He replied as he watched his niece and nephew trot out of the room.

_"Another nightmare," Garcia asked._

"Yeah, same one I've been having," He answered. Even now fully awake he could remember exactly what it was about. All weekend long every time he closed his eyes he was back in that damn cabin. One second he felt Buford's hands touching him; the next second he heard the voice of his kidnappers that his team wasn't coming for him. The nightmare swung back and forth between the two most terrifying moments in his life like a pendulum until he couldn't tell the difference between the two of them.

_"You know you can call me if you can't sleep, don't you sweetness," Garcia said in response knowing full well it was useless getting him to talk about the nightmares at this point._

"I know baby girl," He said.

_"Good, I'm going let you go for awhile but I'll talk to you later today okay, handsome." Garcia said before hanging up._

_**Garcia's Bunker…**_

Garcia couldn't help but smile to herself after Morgan hung up. Yes the night mares worried her but as always just hearing his voice made her smile.

"How many calls is that," She heard a voice ask from the doorway of her office.

"That's only the first one today if you must know," Garcia answered turning in her chair to notice Rossi standing there.

"Can I help you with anything?" She asked once she noticed it was him.

"No I just wanted to check on you because a rumor Morgan told you he was in love with you," Rossi replied.

"Yeah he did why?" Garcia replied not looking him in the eye.

"It's just I for one think it's about time. After all we all knew you guys were in love long before you guys did." Rossi answered as he stepped further into her office.

"Oh should I be worried about how much you guys talk about Morgan and I," Garcia asked.

"Nope I promise I'll tell them to shut up as soon as you get together." Rossi responded with a grin.

"If only it were that simple," Garcia replied wistfully.

"I think it will be easier for you guys than it is for the rest of us and after all my marriages I would know," Rossi offered before going on to say, "He's lucky that he's falling for someone that already understands this world, how the job we do can consume us."

Garcia didn't say a word just listened as he continued. "Garcia, you're not an outsider, He already talks to you. That won't change if guys become more than friends and it won't change if you guys find out later on your better off as friends."

With that he gave her another grin before leaving her alone to mull over what he had just said.

_**Outside Garcia's office…**_

"What were you talking to Garcia about," Emily asked who'd been on her way to see if Garcia wanted to eat lunch with her and JJ later.

"Same thing you want to talk to her about at lunch," Rossi said with a grin as he headed towards his own office.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Learning the Hard Way.**

**Pairings: Primarily team centric, but will eventually be Morgan/Garcia**

**Summary: Morgan is forced to trust that his team will be the ones to rescue him this time, not the other way around, when he is unexpectedly kidnapped out of the blue. Will the team find him before too much damage is done? **

**A/N: Thank you once again for the reviews, alerts and what not. Title: Learning the Hard Way.**

**Pairings: Primarily team centric, but will eventually be Morgan/Garcia**

**Summary: Morgan is forced to trust that his team will be the ones to rescue him this time, not the other way around, when he is unexpectedly kidnapped out of the blue. Will the team find him before too much damage is done? **

**A/N: Thank you once again for the reviews, alerts and what not. First off I want to take the time to clarify something based on one of the reviews I got for the last chapter. This story isn't quite over yet, there are at least five more chapters to go after this one, if not more. Also based on where I plan on ending this story the door is open for a sequel. So let me know what you guys think of that as we draw closer to the end of this. Second off here is the next chapter which if not for the migraine I had would've been up yesterday.**

**Chapter 14: Reactions, Reasonings, and Realizations.**

_**Late Monday afternoon…**_

By the time the work day came to a close Garcia was pretty sure that the people she worked with were conspiring against her. First there was this morning's dose of what could only be called "Rossi's wisdom" and then at lunch there was the not so cleverly disguised "girl talk" with Emily and JJ. It definitely was more than a coincidence that both conversations had been about the same thing; her and Morgan. Part of her wondered if this wasn't a part of Morgan's plan to convince her. After all Rossi, Emily, and JJ were all telling her same thing. That she needed to let of her fear and give this thing with Morgan, whatever it may be, a chance.

With so many people saying go for it was easily tempting to give in. However something was holding her back. And it was him everyone thought had trust issues. It was starting to look like she had just as many if not more. Time and time again all the good things in her life had been taken away with her, starting with her parents. What if she gave her heart to Morgan, only to have him taken away from her?

"_Stop it," _A voice inside her head said. The voice was right she needed to stop over thinking this because the more she thought about the more she was able to convince herself that being with Morgan was a bad idea even if that's what she wanted more than anything.

A good chick flick, some wine, and a bubble bath are just what I need Garcia thought to herself as she parked Esther in front of her apartment building.

_**Later that evening…**_

Two movies and almost a half bottle of wine later Garcia decided that it was time for a nice long soak in the tub before calling it a night.

Five minutes into her relaxing bath her phone rang. Her first thought was to not answer it, but when she saw that it was Morgan she couldn't help but smile.

_"Good I didn't wake you," He greeted when she answered after the second ring._

"Nope sugar, it's only 11," She greeted back.

_"So how was work," he asked._

"Oh the usual bore it is in between cases. That is except for half the team conspiring against me, but you know all about that don't you handsome?"

_"No. What are you talking about, baby girl," Morgan asked a bit confused by what she'd just said._

"Oh so you didn't happen to tell someone about what we talked about before we left Chicago?" Garcia asked not quite convinced he didn't know what had happened.

_"Emily was concerned because you looked upset when you left my room that night. What'd she do?" He asked._

"Well let's see here Rossi gave me a dose of wisdom after we talked this morning. And well Emily and JJ insisted on a girl talk at lunch. You and I were all they wanted to talk about though," Garcia answered.

_"If you want I'll tell them to leave you alone," Morgan offered in a way of an apology before changing the subject. "So what are you doing now since you're not asleep yet?"_

"I appreciate the offer," Penelope said before answering, "I'm indulging in a little aromatherapy darling."

_"Ah I remember you and your baths," Morgan replied with a smile._

"You just like the way I smell afterwards," Garcia said back with a deep throaty laugh. Remembering him telling her that on more than one occasion.

_"Well there is that, but picturing you wet and naked just does something to me," Morgan admitted wondering just what her reaction to that statement would be._

Garcia smiled to herself did he really just say that? "Someday I'll have to ask you to elaborate on that hot stuff." She said when she finally mustered a reply.

_"And when that day comes I'll be more than happy to show exactly what it does to me," Morgan teased right back._

"I bet you will," Garcia replied before switching the subject. This one was becoming a little too heated. "So did you need something?"

_"No I uh, just needed to hear you voice," He replied. _

"Alright I'll put on speaker while I get dried off and changed ok. Then we can talk till you fall asleep okay,"

_"Thank you," He said._

"No problem," She replied as she set the phone down and proceeded to dry off and slip her night gown.

Once that was done took the phone off speaker and held it up to her ear once again after settling in comfortably on her own bed.

They chatted for the next hour or two before all she greeted by was his gentle snore. Smiling to herself she whispered, "Good night," before hanging up and falling asleep her self.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Learning the Hard Way.**

**Pairings: Primarily team centric, but will eventually be Morgan/Garcia**

**Summary: Morgan is forced to trust that his team will be the ones to rescue him this time, not the other way around, when he is unexpectedly kidnapped out of the blue. Will the team find him before too much damage is done? **

**A/N: Thank you once again for the reviews, alerts and what not. This chapter is mainly all Des and Reid for the most part. However the next chapter will have a good dose of Morgan and Garcia because he'll be arriving back in Quantico. Anyways before I stop rambling I just want to say happy Wednesday everyone. Enjoy this chapter and the new episode tonight!**

**On another note as I said last time this story will be wrapping up soon. So weigh in on whether or not you would like to see a sequel.**

**Chapter 15: Making Plans**

_**Wednesday Morning Chicago…**_

Morgan couldn't help it he found himself calling Garcia the next night as well. This time she was already in bed with a book in hand and even though she wouldn't admit it to him he knew she was expecting his call.

The past two nights had been great, as always her voice was almost as good as her presence. That's why he was looking forward to his post-op appointment today because he knew today he'd be getting the okay to return to Virginia, not to work but to her. And be lying if he said that wasn't all that truly mattered.

"You ready to go," His sister Des asked she entered his room around 9am.

He nodded as he slowly got to his feet and followed out of his room.

***********************

One hour later he was in the doctor's office getting his sutures taken out.

"It looks good, not much inflammation," Dr. Johnston said once the sutures were out and he bandaged it up once again.

"That's good to hear," Morgan said, "I've been icing it like you told me."

The doctor nodded as he helped Morgan put his arm back in the sling. "Just keep doing what you're doing and remember not to push it. I've set up another post-op for you back in Virginia two weeks from now. By then you should be able to at least start the stretches and the passive exercises we've talked briefly about"

"Alright thanks doc," Morgan said as he got up and walked with the doctor out of the exam room.

"Your welcome, just do me a favor and make sure I never see you again," Dr. Johnston said with a smile before walking away.

*************************

"Good news," Des questioned as her brother walked over to where she was sitting.

"Yep, you can book that flight I know you want to make," Morgan said with a grin.

Des smiled and hugged her brother before they headed out of the clinic.

_**Later that evening…**_

Reid had just arrived at his apartment after another boring day of paperwork when his phone rang.

_"Glad you're home Spence," Des greeted as soon as he answered the phone._

"I'm glad you called," he responded back shyly.

_"Aw, Spence you sure now how to melt a girl's heart," Des teased._

Reid shook his head in response despite the fact she couldn't see him. He was supposed to be a genius, but this beautiful young woman, he knew he was falling for, had the ability to rid his mind of all intellectual thoughts.

_"Anyways I was calling to let know that everything went well at the doctor's today, so Derek and I will be flying out of Chicago on Friday," Des said after a minute or two of silence because she knew he was trying to think of something to say._

"What time does your flight arrive?" He asked.

_"Oh we should be in Virginia around one your time," Des answered._

"Do you have plans for that night?" He found himself asking next without even giving it a thought.

_"No, why," Was her quick reply._

"I uh… I was wondering…" Reid stuttered as he tried to gather up the nerve to say what he wanted to say.

_"Why Spencer Reid are you asking me out," Des interrupted._

"Yeah I guess I am," Reid replied.

_"Well in that case I can't think of a better way to spend a Friday night," Des replied smiling to her self. She was actually going to go out on a date with him and the fact that he was nervous about it had her giddier than a school girl._

Reid couldn't believe she'd said yes so easily or that he'd actually asked her in the first place. Now he had to make sure everything was perfect. The problem was he didn't do this often enough to have a clue what that meant. What the hell was he going to do now?

_"Just surprise me, Spence," Des said as if she could read his thoughts, "Don't stress yourself out though, whatever you pick will be fine."_

"Are you sure," Reid asked.

_"Yes I'm sure, after all you're the one that's the genius here right?"_

"Yeah but not when it comes to this," Reid argued.

_"Like I said you're a lot more charming than you give yourself credit for. So surprise me. In the meantime I'll be waiting in anticipation."_

"Alright, see you Friday," Reid said before hanging up.

_**The next day BAU Headquarters…**_

"Okay what's wrong?" Emily asked the youngest member of the team a few minutes after arriving.

"What do mean?" Reid asked looking up from the book he was trying to read.

"You're even quieter than usual," Emily replied.

"Morgan and Des will be arriving tomorrow," Reid answered.

"Yeah I know that, Garcia already told me. That's not what is bothering though is it? Unless of course you're nervous about seeing Des," Emily replied back.

"No I'm uh… I'm nervous about the date I asked her out on," Reid answered.

"Oh my God, Reid, you asked her out. I'm so proud of you," Emily exclaimed.

Reid rolled his before saying, "The problem is she left all the plans to me."

"And you don't know what to do, do you?" Emily finished.

Reid nodded.

Emily shook her head and tried to reassure the young man, "Reid relax you're over thinking it. Just keep it simple, dinner and a movie, something like that always works."

"Thanks," Reid said after thinking about what she said for a few minutes.

"Your welcome," Emily replied, "Oh and Reid good luck."

He gave her another nod of thanks before returning to his book.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Learning the Hard Way.**

**Pairings: Primarily team centric, but will eventually be Morgan/Garcia**

**Summary: Morgan is forced to trust that his team will be the ones to rescue him this time, not the other way around, when he is unexpectedly kidnapped out of the blue. Will the team find him before too much damage is done? **

**A/N: Thank you once again for the reviews, alerts and what not. Alright here you have it Morgan arrives back in Quantico in this chapter. At this point there are only 3 or 4 chapters left after this one. And since it appears there's a definite interest in a sequel it is being even more heavily considered. With all of that in mind enjoy this chapter and keep all the feedback coming.**

**Chapter 16: Turning Points**

_**Mid Friday morning Morgan family home…**_

"Mom I'll be fine, between Des and the team I'll be well taken care of," Morgan said to his mom as she hugged him goodbye

"I know just humor me and let me be sad to see you both go okay," Fran said as she finally pulled away and looked up at him.

Morgan gave his mom one final smile and turned only to be enveloped in another hug by his older sister Sarah.

"You know baby brother, it's surprisingly easier this time to let you go," Sarah whispered.

"Why," He whispered back.

"Because I have a feeling that the next time I see you you'll be happier than I've ever seen you," Sarah answered as she started to pull away.

"Yeah if I have my way I will," Morgan admitted with a wink.

"Just hang in there, she's coming around I can feel it," Sarah said before she and her mom watched both him and Des leave.

_**Later that day BAU Headquarters…**_

"Good to see you upright Mighty Morgan," Emily greeted with a smile when she looked op to see Morgan and his sister standing there in the bullpen.

Morgan's brow furrowed. Where in the hell had that nickname come from? Instead of asking that though he said, "Thanks it's good to be able to stand up without feeling like I'm going to fall over any second."

Emily nodded as she stood up and moved to give him a hug, "Ask Hotch if you want to know the story behind the nickname," She said sensing how curious he was before pulling away.

Morgan made a note to do just that.

JJ and Hotch who had been going discussing some potential cases had seen Morgan arrive and had quickly wrapped up what they'd been talking about so they could welcome Morgan back.

"She already called you Mighty Morgan didn't she?" JJ asked as she stepped forward and greeted him with a hug once she and Hotch were in the bullpen with everyone else.

"Yeah I've been told Hotch has the story behind the new nickname," Morgan replied.

"Apparently you've reached superhero status in my son's eyes," Hotch said answering the question Morgan had yet to ask.

Morgan smiled at that as he held out his hand to his boss.

Hotch shook his good hand and then Morgan watched as his sister basically ignored everyone except for the youngest member of the team.

"So are we still on for tonight, Dr. Reid," Des asked with a smile as she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

Reid smiled shyly as he finally looked up from the paperwork he'd been focused on and said, "Yes we are."

"What date?" Morgan asked clearly confused by this new information.

"Oh I forgot to mention that to you didn't I," Des said with a mischievous grin as she turned and looked over at her brother. "I guess you're on your own tonight bro, because I already have plans."

Morgan just shook his head before heading to off to the one person he was looking forward to see the most, his baby girl. As for Reid and his sister he was pretty sure that was something he'd never get used to.

_**Garcia's office…**_

Garcia had been watching the clock for the past couple of hours knowing full well any minute her dark night would be arriving. She couldn't help but smile to herself when she heard a familiar knock on her office door.

"The goddess is in, enter at your own risk," She quipped in greeting as she heard him step furthering into her domain.

"So how's cyberspace, baby girl," Morgan greeted with a smile when she turned around.

"It's fantastic now that you're back," She replied her eyes twinkling as she stood up and made her way over to him.

"You feel so good," He said after a minute or two of just holding her as close as he could.

Garcia couldn't help but smile against his good shoulder, "So do you handsome," She easily replied before going onto say. "I think even my babies have missed you."

Morgan chuckled in response to that and had to admit he had missed being in her office as well.

They pulled a part after a few minutes and he sat down beside her before speaking again, "So my sister's leaving me all alone tonight."

"Yeah I heard our resident genius has plans for her tonight," Was Garcia's response.

Morgan shook his head, "I'm really trying not to think about that."

"Oh come on," Garcia exclaimed with a grin, "its Reid there's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah I know," Morgan agreed admitting to her that he never pictured his sister with someone like Reid. "So like I was saying she's leaving me all alone…"

"Are you asking for some company sugar," Garcia interrupted.

"Yeah we're kind of behind on our movie nights aren't we," Morgan replied.

"Well in that case I think I can make time for you," Garcia said with a grin.

"Good," Morgan said grinning in return, "I guess I'll see you tonight around 7pm."

"You bet," Garcia said as she instinctively reached out to help him to his feet.

"Thank you," he whispered after accepting her help. He then kissed her forehead before heading out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: Learning the Hard Way.**

**Pairings: Primarily team centric, but will eventually be Morgan/Garcia**

**Summary: Morgan is forced to trust that his team will be the ones to rescue him this time, not the other way around, when he is unexpectedly kidnapped out of the blue. Will the team find him before too much damage is done? **

**A/N: Thank you once again for the reviews, alerts and what not. Alright this was another chapter I was looking forward to writing. It contains part one of both Reid and Des's first date and Morgan and Garcia's movie night. So I hope you enjoy today's second chapter as well as what is left of the story. Which looks to be about three chapters at this point.**

**Chapter 17: Let Them Look**

_**Morgan's apartment…**_

__As Des unlocked the door to her brother's apartment they could hear the excited barks of Clooney coming from inside.

"Someone's excited to see you," Des remarked as she pushed the door open and stepped aside so that her brother could get through.

"Yeah I'm happy to see him too," Morgan said as he walked inside only to have his dog paw at him.

"He's gotten so big," Des observed remembering the last time she'd seen him he'd still been a puppy.

"Yeah well that's only because Garcia spoils him when I'm not around." Morgan said as he rubbed the dog's head.

"Yeah and I'm supposed to believe you don't spoil him at all, right," Was Des's reply as she shut the door.

"If you know what's good for you, you will," Morgan quipped sighing as he sat down on his couch.

Des shook her head as she went to put her bags in his guest room. A few minutes later she came back and said, "Do you need anything before I get in the shower?"

"I'm good, go get ready for your date," Morgan answered as Clooney settled down in his favorite spot on the couch next to his owner.

************************

It was nearly six before his sister emerged wearing a simple black dress that stopped just below her knees.

"What do you think," She asked with a nervous smile.

"Which answer do you want," Morgan asked in response.

"Umm… how about any answer but the overprotective big brother one," Des replied.

Morgan then nodded, "Then I think he's going to have his hands full fighting off all the men that will be gawking at you tonight."

"Thank you," Des said knowing that was her brother's way of saying she looked beautiful.

He nodded and a familiar silence fell over them until there was a knock on the door around 6:30pm.

"Don't stay out to late," Morgan said as he watched his little sister gather up her purse and jacket.

Des nodded and said, "Don't wait up," As she headed out the door.

*************************

"You, uh… you look beautiful," Reid stammered seconds after she shut the door.

Des smiled sweetly before replying, "You clean up pretty good yourself Spence."

Reid smiled as he nervously took her hand and led her to his car outside. Thanks to Emily, dressed in black pants and a green-striped dress shirt, he looked less like the geek he was and more like a guy that stood a chance with a woman like Desiree Morgan.

As they got into his car Garcia pulled up and Des couldn't help but smile at the fact that her brother wasn't going to be alone tonight after all.

With that in mind she tried to relax as Reid drove off to the destination of their date.

_**A few minutes later…**_

__Garcia smiled to herself as she let herself into Morgan's apartment, using the key he'd given her along time ago.

"You could have knocked," Morgan said as he walked over and took a bag out of her hands.

"Don't be silly, you're still supposed to be taking it easy handsome," Was Garcia's response as she set the rest of the Chinese, a six-pack of beer, and bag of movies down.

Handing him a beer she ordered him to sit down before she joined him on the couch a few minutes later.

"So the lovebirds looked awfully cute tonight," Garcia said once she settled down next to him.

"I wouldn't know about him, I guess she didn't want to risk me scaring Reid or something." Morgan replied before stealing a bite of food from her.

Garcia just smiled and shook here head before proceeding to feed him another piece of sesame chicken herself.

Morgan smiled and looked her adoringly as he took the chopsticks from her and proceeded to feed her a piece.

_**Meanwhile across town…**_

__"What's going on in that big head of yours," Des finally asked a few minutes after they were seated.

The restaurant itself was beautiful, a piano was being played in the background, and the main source of light was the candles in the center of their table.

"Everyone here is wondering what a girl like you is doing with a guy like me," Reid finally said as he set his menu down.

"Yeah well that's because they're all too stupid to know a great guy when they see one." Des replied quickly before reaching across the table for his hand, "Let them talk, let them stare, I couldn't care less."

Reid grinned at her and was about to say some, but then the waiter interrupted them.

_**One hour later back at Morgan's apartment…**_

__Morgan had fallen asleep with his good arm wrapped tightly around her not even halfway into the movie. Nonetheless though Garcia continued to watch the movie snuggled up against her favorite FBI agent. That is until she felt him jerk and mutter a curse as the credits rolled signaling that the movie was over.

Garcia turned when she felt him jerk once again and say no a little louder.

"Derek," She called out as she took the arm he'd had wrapped around her and brought his hand up to her lips.

When that didn't work she called out his name a little louder, before gently shaking him awake.

That seemed to do the trick as his eyes glazed and glassed over with fear snapped open and he almost inaudibly, "Baby girl."

"Shh it's okay, you fell asleep and had a nightmare," She said as she pulled his head down to her shoulder.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Learning the Hard Way.**

**Pairings: Primarily team centric, but will eventually be Morgan/Garcia**

**Summary: Morgan is forced to trust that his team will be the ones to rescue him this time, not the other way around, when he is unexpectedly kidnapped out of the blue. Will the team find him before too much damage is done? **

**A/N: Thank you once again for the reviews, alerts and what not. So this is part two of Friday night for both our two couples and it picks up right where we left off in part one. Included is the moment you've all been waiting for, Garcia coming to her bloody senses, lol. **

**Chapter 18: This Is Our Moment**

_**Morgan's Apartment minutes later…**_

Morgan let his head rest on her shoulder and soaked up all the comfort she offered for the next few minutes in silence.

As she held him Garcia's mind wandered. She knew her seeing him like this was hard for him because if he had it his way he'd be dealing with all his demons on his own. Just like he had most of his life; however, if she was honest it was just as hard for her to see him this way. So broken, that was the only way to describe it.

As if sensing her thoughts he lifted his head up and began to pull away, quietly whispering, "I'm sorry."

Garcia shook her head in exasperation and was unable to stop form sounding almost angry when she said, "Damn it Derek Morgan if you're trying to apologize for having a nightmare in front of me after everything we've been through together. So help me God I might just have to slap you."

"Baby girl that's not what I meant." Morgan said startled by her outburst.

"Good now do you want to talk about it," She said calming down just as quickly as she'd gotten riled up.

"No.," He said with a shake of his head, "I just want to forget about it, forget this whole nightmare happened."

"I know you do sugar," Garcia said squeezing his hand. "But just like you told me after I got shot ignoring it won't make it go away."

"I know but this night was just supposed to be us watching movies, getting back to what we were before I went and told you how I felt," Morgan said.

Garcia shook her head if that was his way of trying to take back what he'd said to her in Chicago she just might have to slap him after all. And then it hit her the only way to stop this madness was to gather up her courage and do what everyone had been telling her to do. Let go of her fear and love him the way she really wanted too, not just as a friend but in everyway a woman can love a man.

With that in mind Garcia took a deep breath, pausing only to look him deeply in his eyes before saying, "I've been so stupid, I'm the one that should be sorry."

Morgan went to interrupt her but she stopped by saying, "No let me finish I somehow thought that admitting I've been in love with you for what seems like forever now would change everything between us. But Rossi was right it doesn't change anything, if anything were lucky because it makes what we already have even better."

The more she talked the bigger his smile got as he listened to her. It was hard to believe less than a half hour ago he'd been in depths of a nightmare and now he was listening to her tell him that she felt the same way he did.

When she stopped talking she looked at his smiling face and swore to herself he'd never looked more beautiful than he did at that moment.

"So I guess this is our moment isn't it?" He said as she continued to stare at him.

She nodded before lowering her mouth to his. Once their lips met passion took over as they each tried to convey what they couldn't quite put into words. And when they finally broke apart for air they each breathlessly whispered, "I love you."

_**Across town meanwhile…**_

"You're a prince you know that," Des said to the man holding her hand.

They'd finished up dinner about twenty minutes ago and now were taking a moonlit stroll through a nearby park.

Reid stopped suddenly and looked at her before saying, "No I'm not Des, not even close, just last year I was a drug addict for crying out "

Des shook her head, "You know my first boyfriend was a junkie. I didn't realize it until we'd been going out for about three months. And you want to know what he did when I confronted him about it?"

"What'd he do," Reid asked even though he was sure he didn't want to know.

"He hit me," Des answered honestly. "I was 17 and when I picked myself up off the floor I ran, all the way to Derek's."

"Des I'm so sorry," Reid said when she finished.

"It's alright like I've told you I'm not known for my great taste in men. That's why being with you is such a nice change." Des replied. "For the first time in my life I'm with a guy my brother won't have to rescue me from."

Reid smiled vowing to himself that would remain true before he pulled her gently into his arms and kissed her.

"See you're my prince," Des whispered when he pulled away.

"Okay," He conceded breathlessly, "But what does that make you?"

"Whatever you want me to be," Was her answer before kissing him once again.

And with that squared away the gentleman in him decided to call it a night as he escorted her back to his car.

Twenty minutes later his car came to a stop outside Morgan's apartment building. As he walked her up to her brother's she paused about halfway and said, "You know we could've gone back to your place."

"Yeah we could've but then I'd be just like every other guy you've been with wouldn't I," Was his reply as they approached Morgan's apartment door.

She nodded and then kissed him goodnight before letting herself inside.

Once inside she smiled to herself. The date had been better than even she had imagined was her final thought when she climbed into bed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: Learning the Hard Way.**

**Pairings: Primarily team centric, but will eventually be Morgan/Garcia**

**Summary: Morgan is forced to trust that his team will be the ones to rescue him this time, not the other way around, when he is unexpectedly kidnapped out of the blue. Will the team find him before too much damage is done? **

**A/N: Thank you once again for the reviews, alerts and what not. First off, Happy Halloween to all my readers out there. Second off, sadly there's only one more chapter of this story left after this one. The first half of it is our two couples and the latter half features the whole team minus Morgan at work. **

**Chapter 19: Plowing Ahead**

_**The next morning Morgan's apartment…**_

Garcia smiled to herself as she pulled herself out of Morgan's grasp. Last night had been wonderful. They hadn't even bothered trying to watch another movie; instead they had opted to go to his room. Once there they spent the night cuddling, kissing, and talking till they both eventually fell asleep.

Morgan didn't even stir as she quietly left the room and headed to the kitchen to get a pot of coffee.

"Good morning," She heard a few minutes later.

When she turned around and saw Des standing there Garcia was surprising unembarrassed considering all she was wearing was a t-shirt of Derek's.

"Same to you," Garcia said as she poured the young woman a cup of coffee and handed it over to her.

Des gave a nod of thanks before taking a sip of the hot liquid.

"How was your date last night," Garcia then asked.

"It was wonderful," Des replied with a wistful smile, "Even more wonderful than I thought it would be."

"I'll bet, Reid's one of the few good guys that are out there," Garcia replied.

"Yep," Des agreed, "And that definitely is a change for me, actually picking out a decent guy."

Garcia nodded and took a sip of coffee herself before saying, "Sometimes we have to go through all the bad ones to find a good one."

Des smiled before saying, "Speaking of good guys, you seem awfully happy yourself this morning. Anything I should know?"

"Let's just put it this way," Garcia answered, "Your brother and I finally got things right."

"Well then here's to us both finally getting a good guy," Des said.

"Should I be worried," They both then heard Morgan whose voice was still raspy form sleep say.

"Worried about what, bro," Des asked innocently as she went over and hugged her brother good morning.

"About you two getting along so well." Was Morgan's answer as he hugged her back with his good arm.

"Nope just be happy like we are this morning," Des replied as she pulled away.

Morgan smiled to himself that seemed like something he could do. And with that in mind he made his way over to Garcia and kissed her good morning. When he finally pulled away he whispered, "Okay I'm happy now."

Garcia giggled as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled his mouth back down to hers.

Both were unaware of the fact that Des had taken her cup of coffee and left the two of them alone.

_**Reid's apartment…**_

Reid had just poured himself his first cup of coffee when his phone rang. He couldn't help but smile as he answered after noticing Des's name on the caller id.

_"Save me, my prince," Des said as soon as he said good morning._

"Save you from what," was Reid's reply.

_"From my brother and Penelope that's what, or I guess who. Anyways as happy as I am that they came to their senses last night and our now together. I really don't want to spend the whole day watching them make out." Des explained._

"Alright sure, but wait did you say your brother and Garcia are together now?" Reid replied.

_"Yep she told me herself this morning, then my brother came into the kitchen and they started kissing. That's when I high tailed it back to my room," Des said._

"Hmm… Interesting. So what exactly did you want to do?" Reid then asked.

_"I don't care just as long as it doesn't involve watching them kiss all day," Des answered._

Reid shook his before saying, "Ok I'll be there in twenty minutes."

_**Morgan's apartment a few minutes later…**_

"Excuse me," Des said to the couple who were still lost in their own little world.

"What?" Morgan practically growled out when he pulled away.

"I just wanted to let you know, I'm on my way out and I'll see you later," Des said. She then quickly made her way out the door before her brother could respond.

Needless to say each couple spent the rest of the weekend each in their won little romantic world. That's probably why when Garcia and Reid went into work on Monday they were literally oozing happiness.

_**Monday morning BAU headquarters…**_

"So your date must have gone well," Emily observed noting the smile the young genius couldn't hide.

"It did, but apparently I'm not the only one that had a good Friday night," Reid replied.

"Ooh… Does than mean what I think it means?" Emily replied.

"I don't know why don't you go ask Garcia and leave me alone," Reid quipped

Emily just grinned at the happy young man before heading off to do just that, stopping only to nab JJ along the way.

_**One hour later BAU conference room…**_

Once the impromptu girl talk or interrogation depending on who you asked. All three women headed to the conference room. Once inside Reid, Emily and Garcia tried to ignore the suspicious that was sitting next to Rossi and Hotch. Instead they listened as JJ explained that over the past six weeks, 10 people had been brutally murdered on the same hiking trail in Utah.

Once JJ sat down Hotch proceeded to introduce the team to a tall blond haired man, named Agent Mark Stalin. Apparently he would be filling in for Morgan until he got back.

With that the team left to gather their ready bags. They would be taking off in two hours for Utah.

*****************************

The first thing Reid did was call Des.

_"Either you're really bored or you're leaving me," Des said as soon as she answered her phone._

"We've got a case in Utah," Reid replied his voice full of regret because they had made plans for later. "I'll try to call you later okay."

_"Okay do me a favor and stay safe," Was Des's response._

"I will, Now I have to go," Reid promised he then told her he loved her before quickly hanging up.

_**Morgan's apartment…**_

"I love you too," Morgan heard his sister say despite the fact he knew Reid had already hung up.

"Come here," He said when she set her phone down.

"It's so stupid to worry isn't it," Des said as she scooted closer and felt her brother wrap his arm around her.

"No it isn't," Was his reply. "Besides I know you worry about me all the time don't you?"

"You're right," Des admitted, "But this is different somehow."

Morgan nodded before offering, "If you want I'll call Penelope and find out how bad the case is."

"Thanks, you're the best," Was Des's reply.

He nodded and picked up his phone.


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: Learning the Hard Way.**

**Pairings: Primarily team centric, but will eventually be Morgan/Garcia**

**Summary: Morgan is forced to trust that his team will be the ones to rescue him this time, not the other way around, when he is unexpectedly kidnapped out of the blue. Will the team find him before too much damage is done? **

**A/N: I just want to give everyone that's stuck with this story from the beginning a huge thank you. Sadly we are at the last chapter. **

**However the good news is that I have decided to do a sequel. At the moment it is tentatively titled: There's Still Plenty to Learn. I already have few ideas but I still need to plan it out more before I'll be ready to start posting it. **

**Hopefully though it will be ready for me to begin posting sometime this coming week. With that in mind I hope you enjoy this and if you have any suggestions for the sequel let me know.**

**Chapter 20: Back in Action**

It took them a little over a week to solve the case and let's just put it this way Emily had added hiking in Utah to her list of things she'd never do. Or least that's what she told Morgan the night after they'd gotten back. It had been JJ's birthday but because of Morgan they'd all ended up celebrating at Morgan's apartment rather than going out like they had last year.

The following week Des took Morgan to his one month follow up appointment. During that appointment the doctor began showing him some light stretches he needed to begin doing; as well as some light resistance given how good of shape the shoulder was in before the injury. He was warned that if he felt any sharp pain that he needed to stop whatever stretch or exercise that had caused the pain.

Morgan did just that and spent the next two months working on those exercises both at home and with a physical therapist. At the three month mark he went back into the doctor and got the okay to do some more intense conditioning, but he was warned not to not lift his arm over his head and not to do any heavy lifting.

As well as he was progressing physically during that time both his sister and Garcia were concerned about the fact that that the nightmares had yet to go away or even let up any at all. Therefore after talking it over with Hotch; Hotch took control of the situation and basically ordered Morgan to start seeing a therapist. Morgan had to admit his reasoning had been simple and affective because Hotch had told him the sooner you deal with it the sooner you'll be back to work. So with that Morgan began seeing Dr. James twice a week and it would be a lie if he said it didn't help. Their third session was the breakthrough one according Dr. James and Morgan was pretty sure that that had something to do with the startling revelation he finally had the courage to say out loud. The fact that during his kidnapping he'd actually enjoyed and looked forward to the beatings because it allowed him to concentrate on the pain and forget that he was back in that damn cabin.

During all of this both relationships began to grow as well. Garcia had all but moved into Morgan's apartment considering she was always there and hardly ever at home. Des didn't seem to mind because it allowed her to spend plenty of time with her prince when the team wasn't busy with a case.

Two months later, nearly 6 months since his kidnapping, Morgan got the news he had been waiting for. His shoulder was good to go and he could return to work at last.

_**BAU Conference room…**_

Coffee and donuts were on the table as JJ and the rest of the team awaited the arrival of Morgan and Garcia. It had been nearly six months since the kidnapping and they were all than ready to have him back.

Even Reid was smiling despite the fact that Des had returned to Chicago about a week ago.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"So are you ready," Garcia asked the man she loved as the elevator doors closed.

"I was born ready," Morgan quipped in response with his trademark cocky grin.

"I don't doubt that for a minute hot stuff," Was Garcia's reply as she noticed the antsy tone to his voice.

He'd been that way for over a week now ever since he'd gotten the okay to return to work. If he'd had his way he would've gone straight to work from the doctor's office but Hotch had squashed that idea by telling to wait until Monday.

"So do I get a kiss good luck," Morgan asked teasingly as the elevator opened.

"I guess if you really need one," Garcia replied as they stepped out of the elevator.

Unaware the team could see them Morgan pulled her closer to him and whispered, "I always need your kisses baby girl," Before kissing her.

And with that they pulled apart and walked into the conference room together.

"Welcome back Mighty Morgan," Emily greeted as she handed them each a cup of coffee.

"It's about time isn't," was his reply as he took the coffee and gave her a hug. This time unlike so many times in the past six months though it was with both arms instead of just one.

"Yes it is," JJ answered as she came up and hugged him next.

Next came handshakes and welcome backs form Hotch and Rossi, followed by a brotherly hug with Reid to whom he whispered, "Oh by the way I'm supposed to inform you that if you aren't in Chicago next month for my sister's birthday she's killing us both."

Reid nodded remembering she'd told him something similar last night on the phone.

What followed was the usual morning chatter among the team until a few minutes later Morgan cleared his throat and said, "I um… I wanted to say something to all of you."

Everyone looked at him and Garcia gave his hand an encouraging squeeze before he continued.

"First off I never really thanked you all as a whole for saving my ass and getting me out of there. Second off it may have been a hard way to learn it, but being back in that cabin did teach me something."

Morgan paused briefly and looked directly at his supervisor as he finished, "What I learned was that not only is everyone in this room worthy of my trust, but all of you deserve it as well. That's why I want to make clear that despite how hard it is for me to trust; that I do trust everyone in this room with my life."

And with that in mind the team got back to work with smiles on their faces, this time with Morgan.


End file.
